


Rebirth

by Nullifier



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Alexei manages to bring Damuron back to life, but unfortunately the Hermes Blastia won’t last long due to the fact that it runs off Damuron’s own life energy. That’s why Alexei makes one more modification to Damuron’s body in order to let him live longer.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very dark and messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 7





	Rebirth

Damuron slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the bright lighting of the room. Remembering the events before he died, he quickly scrambles up and puts a hand on his chest, only to find a blastia where his heart used to be.

Alexei: “I see that you’re finally awake.”

Damuron: “Alexei? Where is this? How am I alive?!”

Alexei puts down his cup of tea and walks towards the bed to sit next to Damuron. He points at the blastia located on the soldier’s chest.

Alexei: “This is a Hermes blastia. I used it to bring you back to life.”

Damuron: “Back to life? What?! Does that mean I’m a- a-... a zombie or something?!”

Alexei: “Hmm… I guess you  _ could _ think of it that way, though functionally you are no different from a human other than the fact that your heart’s been replaced by a blastia.”

Damuron: “But… why did you bring me back?”

Alexei puts a hand on his chin, pretending to ponder the question.

Alexei: “I guess you could say it felt like a waste. A soldier so young, dying on the battlefield. I simply wanted to give you a second chance at life.”

Damuron listens to Alexei’s words. He got up from the bed and dropped to his knees, bowing down to Alexei.

Damuron: “Thank you, for bringing this lowly soldier back to life. I am forever in your debt.”

Alexei: “Please, raise your head. No need for such formalities. Besides, there is still one more thing I must do before you are fully reborn.”

Damuron sits up on his knees and looks at Alexei, puzzled.

Damuron: “What is it that you need to do?”

Alexei: “The Hermes Blastia, unlike regular blastia, runs off the power of your own life force. However, that life force is now being used in two places of your body.”

Alexei gets down on one knee and points at the blastia.

Alexei: “Here.”

Then he lowers his hand and lightly cups Damuron’s balls, causing the young soldier to jump a bit.

Alexei: “And here.”

Alexei plays around with Damuron’s balls through the fabric of his pants, causing the young soldier to blush as he tries, and fails, to keep himself from getting an erection.

Alexei: “These things are feeding off of the very energy that is currently keeping you alive. If we do not remove these, then your new life will be cut prematurely.”

Alexei lets go and starts walking towards the window.

Alexei: “If we do not remove your testicles, I estimate that you only have another month to live. Of course, it is your life, therefore it is your choice whether you would like to live for another month, or live for a few more decades.”

Damuron thinks over Alexei’s warning. On one hand, he didn’t want to lose his balls. After all, they were what makes him a man. But on the other hand, he owes Alexei his life. If he could live longer, he’d also have more time to repay Alexei’s kindness. With that, he made up his mind.

Damuron: “I wish to live longer. If it means taking away my balls, it is a small price to pay.”

Alexei cracks a smile. It’s not as if a guy’s balls were the only thing that uses life energy. After all, it’s called  _ life  _ energy for a reason. It gets used by the whole body, and the Hermes blastia was no different from a human heart. He simply used it as an excuse for his own sick fetishes, and every time the guys fall for it. He puts back a serious expression on his face and walks back to Damuron.

Alexei: “Very well. Then please, take off your clothes and lie down on the bed.”

Damuron begins to take off his trousers, his face flush with embarrassment. He lies down on the bed as he’s told and awaits Alexei’s instructions. Alexei meanwhile takes out some rope and begins tying up Damuron’s body, tying each limb to the legs of the bed. He then proceeds to tie some cloth over Damuron’s mouth, keeping him quiet. Alexei sits down on the bed right in front of the soldier’s crotch which was at full mast. He admired the soldier’s manhood. It may not be the biggest he’s ever seen, but it was very lightly used. A sign of the young man’s purity.

Alexei: “This is your last chance, are you absolutely sure?”

Damuron nods his head and lets out a muffled “mhm”.

Alexei: “Good, then I shall begin.”

Alexei grasps Damuron’s left nut in his right hand and rolls it around in his fingers, admiring it one last time before he destroys it. He slowly starts applying pressure on it, causing Damuron to let out some muffled noises.

Alexei: “While simply cutting these off would extend your life a few years, rupturing them would force the life energy to flow back into your body, extending your life even further.”

As Alexei gives his fake explanation, he continues to increase the pressure, causing Damuron to start shaking more as the pain starts ramping up.

Alexei: “Please bear with me, as the pain will be over soon.”

Alexei now gets both hands on Damuron’s ball and uses all his might to squeeze the life out of the poor nut. The soldier lets out a series of loud, muffled yells as he starts contorting his body in various ways, trying desperately to close his legs out of instinct. Alexei gets up on his knees and tries to put his back into it, applying as much pressure as he can on the nugget trapped between his fingers until finally, with a loud “squick”, the ball finally collapses, forcing out the insides of the nut to get squeezed into the man’s sack.

While Damuron continues to yell and move around trying to endure the pain, Alexei sits there, squeezing the remains of the ball to break up the lumps of ball meat and emptying out the insides. By the time Alexei was done, Damuron had finally gone from full out panic mode to panting heavily. He knew this would be a painful ordeal, but this was more than he’d bargained for. Still, the naive soldier wanted to live to repay Alexei for his kindness.

Alexei: “You did well, Damuron. Are you ready for the next one?”

Damuron nods at Alexei. Of course he wasn’t, but what else could he say? The faster he gets this over with the better.

Alexei: “Good. I’d like to try another method. If this makes you uncomfortable, just let me know.”

Alexei gets his face down at Damuron’s crotch. He starts licking Damuron’s one remaining ball before taking it in his mouth. Alexei plays around with the ball in his mouth, enjoying the musty stench before finally placing the thing between his molars. He looks up at Damuron, fear in the young soldier’s eyes. Alexei then starts closing his jaw, slowly compressing the ball caught between his molars. As the pressure on his last remaining ball built up, Damuron began moving around and yelling as he felt the most intense pain of his life for the second time. 

Moments later, Alexei’s jaw closed off completely, splitting open the ball and releasing the innards into Damuron’s ruined nutsack. Alexei savored the flavor of Damuron’s balls as the poor soldier just continued yelling in pain. After Alexei thoroughly chewed through the ball and reduced Damuron’s sack into a sack of mush, he looks up to see that Damuron had passed out from the pain.

With the soldier now unconscious, Alexei grabs a knife and heats it up in a fire. He brings it over to the unconscious Damuron and grabs Damuron’s hard cock and ruined testicles in his free hand. He puts the knife up to the base of Damuron’s crotch and begins slicing off the entire thing while keeping blood from flowing out. By the end, Damuron’s crotch was now just a burnt mess while Alexei held the remnants of Damuron’s manhood in his hand.

Alexei undoes the restraints holding Damuron in place and covers the young man’s body with the blanket. He walks away towards his closet and goes to a special hidden room where he keeps the severed manhoods of all the soldiers he brought back to life along with a special blastia keeping all of them fresh. He places Damuron’s package right next to that of Alexei’s previous victim, Yeager. He takes one last look at his collection before heading back out.


End file.
